


Wistful dreaming

by giant_pancakes



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreaming, Incest, M/M, Prison, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wet Dream, always been in love but didn't know, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giant_pancakes/pseuds/giant_pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events in The Avengers.</p>
<p>Loki has been imprisoned in Asgard and essentially left forgotten by all his former family and friends, until Thor decides to visit him. He starts to keep him company and the two become friendly again, which leads to Loki remembering his long buried feelings for Thor and to the return of very inappropriate dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I ever finished. Any feedback is very much appreciated!

It’s been months now since Thor brought Loki back to Asgard. He has been in prison ever since. Odin still considered him his son, a prince, so his cell was especially prepared for him with all the comforts he could ask for, except, of course, freedom. In the beginning he was alone most of the time. The guards were made to stay in an antechamber, so Loki couldn’t talk his way out of prison. He read the books that were brought from his bedroom. He practiced the magic he could do with his bare hands. He could pull of some impressive tricks, and if the guards were allowed to hear him he could surely trick them to let him go, but his powers weren’t strong enough to allow any other means of escape.

About two months since his arrest, when Loki was thinking he was about to go insane from boredom and loneliness, Thor came to see him. He had been fighting the need to check on his brother ever since they arrived that day and the guards immediately arraigned him. He thought he shouldn’t. He knew that man wasn’t his brother anymore. Nevermind the blood, a real brother wouldn’t have tried to kill him and destroy everything he loved, even if adopted. But deep inside he couldn’t help but worry for Loki, locked away in the dungeons, even if in a comfortable cell, he must be suffering. He’s been suffering ever since he found out his whole life was a lie. Loki had indeed destroyed everything Thor loved. He destroyed himself. He turned a once brave and righteous prince into a tyrant for hire, a self entitled, self pitying brat. And Thor knew he did it all because of him. He wasn’t sure what he had done to awake his brother’s ire, but he knew Loki blamed him for everything and he always wondered what he could possibly do to make things right.

And so Thor gave into his heart and went to see Loki in prison. The guards weren’t allowed to let any visitors alone with Loki, but they wouldn’t go against the wishes of Asgard’s future king. They opened the cell for Thor and left the two men alone.

Loki looked surprised “What are you doing here? I thought all of you decided to simply leave me to rot, here, in my _royal_ prison” Loki said with a sarcastic smile.

“I came here to check on you. I know no one has come to see you. I thought you might like the company” Thor explained.

“How caring of you!” Loki said mockingly.

They stood there for a moment. Thor couldn’t help faintly smiling at his brother’s defiant attitude, it reminded him of their brotherly quarrels of when they were kids. Thor made his way to a big chair that faced the bed and sat down.

“So, do you need anything?”

“Yes, the rest of my stuff for starters. And my staff. I would also like the right to come and go as I please”

“Very funny. What of your ‘stuff’ do you need?”

“Well, since you seem so eager to help, more books would be nice. I already finished re-reading all of these. If you could get me some new ones, I’d very much appreciate it.”

“I will make the proper arrangements”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, facing Thor. The two men remained silent for a while, staring at each other. The more Loki looked at Thor, the more Thor looked sad. He couldn’t bear seeing the disappointed look on Thor’s face.

“Anything else you want here?” He asked as he looked away.

“Talk to me!” Thor pleaded.

“About what?! Do you want reasons? You know the reasons, I don’t need to tell you again…”

“I miss you brother. I miss seeing you every day and talking to you every day. I miss our discussions about war and politics. I miss our discussions about women, the palace’s food and which tavern has the best mead! I don’t want to hear your reasons no more. I don’t want to hear the excuses. I know you suffer here, but you must pay for what you have done. But I wish to make your time easier here and I won’t let you go through this alone.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile. He remembered having a heated argument with his brother, many years ago, when they had both just started noticing girls, about who were the prettiest maids in the palace. One could not believe the other’s choice and, when Loki said Thor’s favourite reminded him of a pig, Thor stormed out and they didn’t talk for two whole days.

“You know, I always thought you had a thing for red heads. And then you go to Midgard and find yourself a girl with mousy brown hair!? Your choice in women never ceases to amaze me.” Loki said with a chuckle.

Thor smiled “I thought you would like her! She reminded me a bit of Sif. And we both know how much you _love_ Sif” he said playfully.

“Well, if it isn’t one trick monkey Thor, always bringing up the same old stories!” Loki replied in mock annoyance

“It’s not my fault they’re funny!” Thor laughed.

“Not as funny as the giant barmaid you lost your virginity to. Or was it a barman?”

“Stop it! Helsa was a sweet and feminine woman! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Thor answered with a warning tone

And they remained ribbing at each other for a while, remembering their silly arguments and how they acted like simple matters would destroy their whole lives. Hours later they were both yawning and Thor left his brother’s cell.

The next night, Thor visited his brother again, and the following night as well. They made a habit of spending their evenings conversing. Soon the subjects went from superficial jokery into more serious matters. Loki eventually apologized for all the times he tried to kill him but, in a heated argument, refused to apologize for trying to take over Earth. They laughed and argued and played and fought and, with time, rekindled their friendship. But even though they were close again, both men knew their bonds of brotherhood remained broken. That it would take a lot more than good relations to make them trust one another again. And Loki couldn’t help but resent his imprisonment.

But although there was still a rift between the two of them, Thor began to spend more and more time with Loki. Sometimes they didn’t even say anything, they just sat together and enjoyed each other’s company. Thor always had a hard time leaving, and began to develop the habit of falling asleep sitting on a chair. Loki would go to bed himself and Thor would sleep for a couple of hours, then he’d wake up and go home to sleep in his own bed.

That happened on and off several times, until one night Thor and Loki were playing a card game. They started the game sitting on the floor, because the table in Loki’s cell only had one chair that fit it, since he wasn’t supposed to be having visitors inside his cell anyway. But Thor would keep complaining that the floor was too cold, even though was sitting on a fur rug. They eventually moved the game to the bed.

The two brothers were always very competitive and were also very good at the game. They kept playing rematches and went from sitting positions to lying ones. Soon both of them were quite sleepy, but neither wanted to give up the game. Thor, as usual, was the first one to fall asleep. Loki wanted to wake him up telling him he lost because falling asleep in the middle of the match was equal to forfeiting. But he was actually glad his brother had finally passed out and he could go to bed without having an annoying discussion as to who had won their little tournament.

Loki looked at Thor sleeping. He had a faint smile across his face. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he just collected the cards and put them away, then, he removed his brother’s boots and tried to scoot him over to one side of the bed, so he could lie down himself. Loki removed his clothes and laid in bed in his underwear. This reminded him of the sleepovers they used to have as kids, just the two of them, when Frigga became tired of trying to send one of the brother’s to his own room and ended up letting both kids play until they tired themselves out.

Soon Loki fell asleep. And he dreamt of him and Thor swimming naked on a stream, under a waterfall. A similar day had actually happened and Loki remembered it with a mix of fondness and apprehension. It was a fun day, from back when life was simpler and when he and Thor were just brothers. But it was also the day Loki first became confused about his feelings towards Thor.

Loki had convinced Thor and their friends to run away from training and go out for a swim. It was a hot day and Loki never handled heat well. He’d go by himself if no one wanted to accompany him, but why not have some fun as well? The brothers and their friends arrived at the stream, stripped down to their underwear and began to swim and play. But Loki was too hot for his comfort though, so before engaging in games and trying to duck everyone, he found a particularly calm place in the river, allowed himself to sink till the water was up to his chin, and closed his eyes, concentrating on cooling down. He hated summers. He hated the heat. It made him tired and slow.

Several minutes passed until he opened his eyes, Thor and their friends were in full play mode and Loki couldn’t help but find their joking around funny. He stood where he was, watching them. He noticed Thor, all muscles and smiles. And he watched as Sif tried to flirt with him. Thor responded and flexed his muscles, showing off. A thought raced through Loki’s mind “it would be nice being those water droplets”, he tried to ignore it, but the thought remained stuck at the very back of his mind. He watched as Thor got closer to Sif, and said something in her ear and as she laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest, letting her hand slide down and conspicuously feel up Thor’s chest and abs. Another thought raced through Loki’s head: he imagined himself in Sif’s place. He couldn’t push it away this time around though, and as Sif and Thor continued to flirt, he caved into that thought and closed his eyes and, turning away, allowed himself to imagine running his hands through Thor’s chest, and abs, having Thor wrap his huge arms around him, feeling the warm touch of Thor’s skin against his cold one, the kind of warmth he could welcome. He imagined Thor’s huge hands running through his slender body and suddenly he felt his privates twitch. His eyes shot open and he was shocked at what had just happened, at what he had just pictured in his head. He shunned the thoughts away and tried to think of nasty things that could put his penis back to sleep. As he tried to meditate his way into self-composure:

“BOO!” Thor shouted laughing and grabbing Loki by the waist and trying to lift him off the water. But Loki screamed and wiggled away and, while trying to get away from Thor, ended up standing at a shallower part of the water, leaving the situation in his underpants plain for Thor to see. Thor had a confused smile on his face, and proceeded to mock Loki:

“Well, what do we have here?! It seems my dear little brother is actually a perverted man!”

“Thor, it’s nothing like that, I just” Thor interrupted him:

“Were you not getting your jollies off while looking at barely dressed Sif?”

Loki looked confused.

“Or maybe you were watching one of the guys…?” Thor asked, a mix of teasing and confusion in his expression.

Loki took the opportunity to explain himself in a less horrifying way than the truth:

“Yes… I was looking at Sif… But it’s nothing like that, it was an accident, I didn’t mean…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. I noticed you watching her before.” Thor said, surprisingly understanding and giving Loki the perfect excuse. It was true, he had watched Sif before. How could he not? She went from being a skinny, tiny girl to being all... round! And tall, with long, shapely, legs. He took the opportunity and weaved the perfect lie to save his ass:

“I don’t know what is happening! She was just a friend but now I can’t stop thinking about her and seeing her like this it just made me lose control’ Loki blurted out.

“Why don’t you talk to her? She’s already very fond of you, I’m sure she’d take your feelings into consideration!” Thor encouraged him. “Just don’t let her know you have been beating one off while thinking about her, girls tend not to like that” typical Thor.

“No, I can’t” Loki pleaded. “She’s my friend. I don’t like feeling this way. I don’t want to feel this way. Please don’t tell her Thor, please!” Loki amped up the drama and Thor believed him.

“Alright, Loki, I won’t. But if you can’t put these feelings to rest, you really should say something to her.” Thor said putting an arm around his brother. “But in the mean time, it seems like it’s time for us to find you some girls to bed!”

And that’s how the whole _“Loki loves Sif”_ thing started. Loki played along, and pretended to be lovesick and acted annoyed and testy when Thor picked on him about it. He hated having to constantly pretend to adore all things Sif, but it was a whole lot better than “Loki loves Thor”. That way he didn’t have to own up to his wrong thoughts. Except when he was alone, in his bedroom and the agony of his hand stroking his shaft made him forget how wrong it was to imagine his brother sucking his cock.

In his dream, that day went on a bit differently. Thor and Loki were alone naked in the river and Loki watched Thor bathing from afar. And when Thor scared his brother and discovered him with a hard on, it was obvious who had inspired it. Thor stared at him with a blank look on his face and, in his dream, Loki felt a tightness in his stomach, preparing himself for the worst. But Thor slowly stepped closer, and closer, and the blank look on his face turned into that charming smile Loki loved to see, and loved even more to be on the receiving end of.

Thor pulled Loki closer, one hand on his hip and the other on his neck. At first he touched his forehead against Loki’s and stood there for a few moments, smiling, staring into Loki’s eyes. Loki felt as if Thor was seeing into his soul, like he was seeing why he felt this way, and his eyes told him it was all fine. Loki placed both his hands on Thor’s neck and the pair seemed to make a point out of not letting the rest of their bodies touch. Thor finally kissed him, slowly at first, sucking at Loki’s lips, softly biting them. Then he tentatively licked Loki’s upper lip as he captured his mouth once again. Loki responded by pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, and sucking on Thor’s own. He ran one of his hands down Thor’s chest, taking in the topography of his torso, every nook and cranny of his chest and stomach, the warmth under his fingertips. He buried his other hand in Thor’s hair, pulling him in and Thor crushed their bodies closer, wrapping Loki’s lean body with one arm. Now they were grinding against each other, breaking their kiss to look down at their hard cocks pressed and rubbing against each other. Loki embraced Thor, pulling him in, trying not to leave any space between them, his hands exploring Thor’s wide back. He kissed and bit his neck as Thor squeezed a hand between them to grasp and pump both their cocks, pressing them together and, as he brought them closer and closer to the edge, Loki repeated Thor’s name over and over.

Back in his cell, Loki slept an agitated sleep, mumbling and making undistinguishable sounds, turning over and over. He whispered:

“Thor… I… I lo… Thor, yes… Thor…”

The mix of Loki moving and hearing his name woke up Thor. He propped himself on his elbows and looked around, trying to make out his surroundings and the sounds he was hearing, some kind of whimpering. And then he heard his name again:

“Thor” Loki whispered and let out tiny moans of a clearly sexual nature. At first Thor thought he was hearing things, but then Loki moaned again and let out a little gasp. Thor looked at his side and saw Loki lying there on his back, sprawled on the bed, his face contorted and clearly dreaming. He also saw the hardness the thin fabric of Loki’s underwear failed to hide. Thor froze.

“Yes… please… kiss me Thor…” Loki moaned

Thor was paralyzed as he watched the effects of the dream in Loki’s body: the heavy breathing, the moaning, the whispering of his name, the wet spot that suddenly appeared in his brother’s underwear as he let out a long drowned out moan and his body trembled slightly. Thor didn’t know what to do, he just stared as the dreaming seemed to have stop, and became mildly aware of a certain tightness in his own trousers. His eyes were fixed on the cum stain in Loki’s underpants when Loki woke up startled.

Loki knew what he had been dreaming and when he saw Thor awake beside him and the look on his face, he was overcome with a feeling of dread which only became worse when he realized what Thor had been looking at right before turning to face him. And when he gazed down, hoping with all his being that he wasn’t hard, it was it was much worse. He slowly turned his gaze to Thor’s face. Both men looked surprised and as if they were on some sort of trance. Loki was the first one to make a move, covering himself with a blanket and looking away in shame. He couldn’t help but see the irony of the situation he and Thor found themselves in and the inspiration of his dream. By the look on Thor’s face, there was no story he could make up now. He probably called out his name, he was known to talk in his sleep.

“It’s ok” Thor blurted out.

Loki laid back on his side and shrunk into a ball.

Thor couldn’t think of anything he could possibly say to make the situation less awkward. So he decided to just comfort his brother.

“Sometimes we dream senseless things, we can’t control it! I have crazy dreams all the time! I’ve even dreamt I slept with a horse once!” Thor tried to laugh it off, Loki shot him a glare that could have burned a whole through his head.

Loki felt like an idiot. He often dreamt of Thor. Normal dreams of them being friends, or where Thor just happened to be there. He dreamt he killed him a couple of times as well. But his dreams with Thor that he remembered the most were like this. And this one was one of the mildest ones! He had much worse dreams, where they properly fucked, or where Thor beat him senseless and then fucked him hard until he begged for forgiveness for whatever it was he was being punished for, sometimes the other way around. At other times his dreams were just a mix of images and feelings: Thor’s chest and ass, Thor’s arms wrapped around him, Thor’s hard cock, his own hard cock going in and out of Thor’s ass, the feel of Thor’s cock in his mouth, the feel of Thor’s kisses, his stubble against his skin, his warmth. Loki enjoyed these fragmented dreams the most, even though he couldn’t help remembering that the feel of Thor’s mouth on his nipples and the stubble against his chest, actually came from his experience with some other guy. Someone who was not Thor. He acted out his dreams of Thor with other men. And his experience with other men added to the feel of reality of his dreams of Thor. Sometimes he cared for these random men, but these feelings were usually just friendly. He never felt for anybody else, anything similar to what he felt for Thor, even though it was wrong. Even though he truly tried with both men and women, no one could take the wrong place Thor occupied in his heart.

And yes, maybe in a fit of madness he tried to kill his brother whom he loved so, but his heart had been broken in the worst possible way. Everything about him was a lie. He was his father’s pet monster. And he became an even bigger monster trying to prove his worth. He wanted revenge and compensation for everything and from everyone. He wasn’t thinking right and he took it out on his most beloved thing in the world. His failure took from him the will to live. But he did not die, he only made himself alone and the loneliness twisted his head even more, making him think all those he loved were glad he was gone. Loneliness also kept reminding him of how Thor dared to love another, dared to give his heart to a lowly Midgardian. Reminded him that he had loved her so much, he almost died to keep her and her home safe from Loki’s wrath. So Loki decided he would take all of Earth for himself, not only to hurt Thor, but definitely mostly, and to stop him from ever being with that woman again. But Thor showed him he still loved him and offered him home more than once. And even after Loki ignored him and tried to kill him multiple times, after he had shown Thor his most absolute worst side, Thor still did not abandon him. He could have and it seemed, like all others, he was going to. But he didn’t and saved Loki from the torture that was being locked away so close to him, to all he had once loved.

He never really stopped dreaming of Thor, even when he convinced himself he hated him. And although he didn’t remember all his dreams, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had dreamt of Thor every night ever since he came back to him. Something like this was bound to happen, he should’ve known better.

Loki remained rolled into a ball while Thor sat up. He thought maybe he should leave. But he didn’t want to leave his brother alone, feeling bad. Especially when he had no reason to feel that way. Thor wanted to tell him it was ok. Tell him that this was actually a somewhat welcomed situation. But he didn’t know if this was a onetime thing or if it had happened before. He didn’t want to reveal his feelings if they weren’t reciprocal. So he just sat there, watching Loki. Eventually he asked:

“Are you awake?”

Loki didn’t answer him, he just moved slightly as if to say “yes, go away”.

Thor put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and Loki shuddered a bit. He kept his hand there, trying to be reassuring. When Loki didn’t seem to respond positively or negatively to that, he scooched closer and started running a hand through Loki’s hair.

Loki didn’t understand why Thor was doing this, but he was glad he didn’t run off, didn’t accuse him of being insane and perverted, and abandoned him.

“I’m sorry” Loki whispered.

“It’s ok…” Thor answered and kept caressing Loki’s hair.

“Loki” “Yes?”

He was aware it probably wasn’t the best time to ask him this, but then again, what would be the right time? He had to ask. He had to know.

 “Did this happen before?”

Loki remained silent, he didn’t want to talk about it and he definitely didn’t want to deal with the can of worms answering this particular question would open. Thor took that as a yes. So he laid back on the bed and slid closer to Loki and spooned him, as if it was the natural thing to do after having caught your brother moaning your name during a wet dream.

They stayed that way for a while. Eventually, he turned his head back to look at Thor. He had a questioning look on his face. Thor smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead.

“I know what you dreamt is not… acceptable. But I want you to know everything is perfectly fine between us” Thor said, looking into Loki’s eyes. Loki looked away, he was glad Thor felt that way, but he couldn’t understand why. It would have made perfect sense if Thor had said everything was fine, left and then returned the next day as if nothing had happened. But taking care of him like this, as if he completely understood how bad Loki felt, trying this hard to comfort him, this was just not expected at all.

“How can you possibly be so understanding?” Loki was visibly confused

“How can you possibly not understand why I’m being so understanding?” Thor answered him. Loki hated being answered with questions, especially such badly formed ones, and now he was puzzled _and_ annoyed. But things started making sense almost immediately.

Thor started contouring the shapes in Loki’s arm with the tip of his fingers. He took in the smoothness of his skin, how pale it was, its coolness. Thor always found odd his brother’s aversion to heat and how his skin always seemed cool to the touch. Now he knew the reason for that, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, it meant Loki was a Frost Giant. On the other, it meant they weren’t blood brothers, and the strange love he felt for him, that they felt for each other as he now knew, wasn’t as wrong as he thought.

As Thor drew figures with his fingertips against his skin, Loki started suspecting and accepting the reason Thor was being so sympathetic. He finally started to relax and allow himself to enjoy the situation he was in: lying in Thor’s arms, being caressed by him and surrounded by his warmth. He couldn’t stand hot days and being covered in furs during winter, he liked what everyone else considered cold weather. But body heat was different. Loki always enjoyed that, ever since he could remember. He enjoyed sleeping in his mother’s warm embrace. When he got older, he enjoyed the heat that emanated from the men and women he laid with. Ever since that faithful day at the river, the heat that came from Thor’s body when he touched him was deliciously unbearable. Whenever and wherever Thor touched him, Loki felt his skin instantly heat up from the touch. Now, being this close to him, Loki felt his body burning up against his, felt as if the fingers caressing his arms were made of live coal. The path Thor’s fingers had just made seemed to burn and sting, but not in a painful way. Loki wished he would touch him there again.

When Thor lightly kissed the top of Loki’s arm and proceeded to make his way up his shoulder and the crook of his neck, Loki felt as if his whole body was about to burst into flames. He longed for more heat. He arched his neck and Thor covered it with kisses, making his way, centimetre by centimetre, to Loki’s earlobe, which he then sucked and lightly grazed with his teeth. Loki revelled in finally knowing how Thor’s mouth and stubble actually felt against his skin. It downed on him suddenly that he’d soon find out how it was like to be properly kissed by Thor. Thor took his time, enjoying every bit of skin that laid at his disposal, but Loki couldn’t wait that long. He longed for that kiss for so long and now that it was being dangled in front of him, he couldn’t wait anymore. So he turned around and ceased Thor’s mouth with his. He felt as if there was no time for the soft, tentative kisses of his dream, so he promptly kissed him deeply, invading the other man’s mouth with his tongue as if trying to taste as much of him as his taste buds would allow. Thor responded with equal eagerness and Loki marvelled at how Thor’s lips were even smoother than he had imagined. At how even the scraping of Thor’s beard against the soft skin of his face felt brilliant. And Thor was a better kisser than anyone he had ever locked lips with. His mind was boggled, his body begged for more contact, and his skin demanded to discover the real feel of Thor’s touch.

When Loki turned around to face him, Thor finally took the opportunity to take advantage of the fact the other man was half naked. He made Loki remain laid on his back and removed the blanket that covered his body. He then proceeded to explore Loki’s torso with his hands. He then broke their kiss and started trailing a track of little pecks down Loki’s chin, and neck then clavicles. Thor would contour the shapes of Loki’s chest with his fingers, and follow the path with soft kisses. He marvelled at the cool feel of Loki’s skin against his lips. Little did he know how the little paths he traced with his fingers burned on Loki’s skin, and how every spot he kissed felt like a tiny bonfire.

Thor kissed Loki’s nipples, and captured one between his lips and suckled on it, licking and lightly biting it. Loki became restless and started trying to rip the clothes off of Thor’s body.

“Calm down… we have all the time in the world now…” Thor said as he pried Loki’s hands from his shirt and pinned them over Loki’s head, as he leaned down for another deep, but slow and soft kiss. He then sat up and pulled his shirt off, with a look on his face as if to say “there, are you happy now?”

Loki got the message and tried to calm his nerves and savour the moment. But he felt it was his turn to explore Thor’s body, so when Thor laid on top of him and kissed him again, he rolled them over and proceeded to caress and squeeze, and kiss, and bite and suck on every part of Thor’s arms and neck and chest and stomach. He tried to take it slow. But he simply needed Thor’s body right then and there. Luckily it seemed Loki’s little wild ride all over Thor’s torso made the bigger man eager for more action and, as Loki touched and caressed every bit of skin he could see, Thor would arch his hips upwards while running his hands up and down Loki’s back, pressing them hard against his skin, as if trying to encourage the other man to grind against him. Loki quickly got the message and got on his knees to pull Thor’s pants off of him. Thor was bigger than he had expected. He had based all of his imagery of Thor’s cock from a glimpse he caught while they showered once, after practice. They were still teenagers then and, obviously, Thor had grown a lot since, and now Loki knew so did his member.

Thor was hard. And there was a drop of precum at the tip of his shaft. The look of it felt like an open invitation. Loki decided to make his way slowly down to Thor’s cock. He started kissing him just below the navel, making his way down, nuzzling the soft hair that grew on the path. When he finally reached the base of the cock _,_ he turned his head to the side and gave one slow lick all the way to the base of the head. Then he grasped the shaftin one of his hands and licked the drop of precum that had drizzled down. He licked and kissed Thor’s hardness all over, before sliding it into his mouth and sucking hard at it, occasionally licking the head and using his hand to stroke the rest of the shaft and Thor’s balls.

The sounds that came from Thor were very encouraging. Thor was glad the walls to Loki’s cell were sound proof and that the guards weren’t supposed to come in without orders. At the call of every moan and groan and gasp for air, Loki licked and sucked and stroked more. When Thor became incapable of breathing without making a noise, he wrapped his lips tight around the head of Thor’s cock and licked it until he came, moaning loudly. Loki kept teasing Thor’s sensitive dick, until the man couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Loki’s face and pulled him up for a kiss.

As they kissed, Loki ground against Thor, rubbing and pressing hard his own erection against Thor’s hips. He ran his hands all over Thor’s body, caressed Thor’s legs with his feet. He wanted to wrap himself around Thor and the feel of his body against his, but it seemed no matter how much he pushed himself against Thor, it just wasn’t enough. Thor slid a hand down and ripped Loki’s underwear off.  He palmed Loki’s hard on and Loki welcomed the extra pressure and the feel of the man’s skin on his cock, but it was still not enough.

Loki didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop grinding, but that wasn’t what Thor wanted and, from the frustrated whimpers that emanated from the other man, it didn’t seem to be what Loki needed either. Loki wanted to be as close to Thor as possible, he pushed his body hard against Thor, as if trying to possess the other man’s body with his own. Wanted to feel his heat all over him, surrounding him, inside him, he wanted to melt away in Thor’s heat. He knew what would bring him closer to that, but for some reason he figured Thor wouldn’t want to do it, wouldn’t want to be fucked. Thor was used to having the upper hand on everything, Loki thought that meant he wouldn’t be willing to surrender his body to someone else. So he ground away, taking comfort in Thor’s words (“we have all the time in the world now”), knowing that later he could have Thor again, inside him then, surrounding him, heating his cold core from the inside, taking him for his own. Loki was completely caught by surprise when Thor broke their kiss and asked him to stop.

“No, not like this...” Thor said breathless.

“What...” Loki gasped.

“I want you inside me” Thor said and placed a soft kiss on Loki’s neck. Loki leaned into the kiss, but didn’t respond. Thor kept trailing soft and hot kisses on Loki’s neck, face and shoulders as he said:

“I want you inside me... Want to feel you within me... I need you Loki... Need you inside me... Come inside me Loki... Come inside me...”

Loki senses were over stimulated and he felt dizzy from Thor’s kisses, his touch, his scent, his burning heat, his voice. All of this caused a delay between Loki hearing what Thor said and understanding what Thor said. Loki wasn’t saying yes or no, nor giving any signs he was going to do anything about Thor’s requests. He just writhed gasped with each of Thor’s kisses, as if he wasn’t paying attention to what Thor was saying. When it finally downed on him what Thor was asking him to do, he stopped in his tracks, and lifted his head to look into Thor’s eyes. Thor was getting mildly frustrated that Loki seemed to ignore him, and when he noticed he had finally gotten his attention:

“Fuck me Loki.”

Loki stared at Thor’s face for a few more seconds, as if trying to interpret what he had just heard. Then he suddenly attacked Thor’s mouth with his, violently, pushing his body hard against the other man’s, sliding his hands down Thor’s sides until he reached his legs and encouraged him to wrap them around him. He broke the kiss and sucked on the fingers of one of his hands before sliding it between them. He softly rubbed Thor’s asshole with his wet fingertips before massaging it more vigorously. Meanwhile, he used his other hand and his mouth to explore the rest of Thor. Soon Thor was relaxed and welcoming his fingers in.

Loki commanded a jar of medicinal ointment from his dresser table. He decided it’d be slippery enough as he had used it on himself before, on some lonely nights. He slathered the ointment on his fingers and went back to massaging Thor’s opening, this time slowly inserting the tip of one finger in. When Thor began letting out tiny moans, he fully inserted his finger inside, eliciting more pleased and pleasurable sounds from Thor. He began massaging Thor’s inside until he found the right spot. Then he pushed another finger in and then another and kept torturing Thor until every moan and groan that came out of him made his cock more and more painfully hard.

He grasped his erection and rubbed the head of his cock against Thor’s hole, making Thor beg him to just push it in. He smiled and obliged. He slowly pushed the very tip of his cock into Thor’s hole, teasing him. Thor pleaded him to stop and just fuck him, so he covered his hardness with the ointment and rubbed some more on Thor’s opening, then carefully pushed himself inside. As Loki entered him, Thor gasped for air through gritted teeth, breathing out heavily when Loki stopped. Loki revelled for a moment in Thor’s warmth and tightness. Then he pushed Thor’s legs forward as he lowered himself to kiss him. He started moving his hips, slowly at first, going in and out of Thor. If the touch of Thor’s skin burned his own, Thor’s inside deliciously set fire to his cock. It felt like the heat was finally sinking into his skin, instead of just being superficial and fading away shortly after the touch was gone. This heat remained and spread, going up his pelvis, through his stomach and chest all the way up to the top of his head and down to the tip of his toes. He felt as if the very core of him was melting away. He moaned and whimpered with each push. He wanted to make Thor feel the same. He pushed harder and ravaged Thor’s mouth with his and used a hand to pump Thor’s cock, which was already starting to come back to life between them.

Thor didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt as if he was about to go insane. The feel of Loki’s cool cock going inside him, warming up then sliding out, only to enter him cool again; the feel of Loki’s mouth on his own, or sucking and biting at his neck, chest and nipples; Loki’s weight on top of him; Loki’s breath; the noises and faces Loki made and the notion that he was the reason for those faces and noises; everything was just too much for him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d hold Loki close to him, running his hands all over his back, or burying a hand on his hair. He’d grab Loki’s ass and pull him deeper and harder inside him. As Loki started pumping his cock, he finally decided to let go and just enjoy the feelings surrounding him.

The feel of Loki inside him, hitting the right spot over and over mixed with the smoothness of his hand rubbing up and down the length of his cock and Loki’s mouth, which had become deliciously attached to one of his nipples, all that and the sounds coming out of the both of them, soon brought him over the edge again, and he came hard and loud, spilling cum all over his stomach. Loki removed his hand and crushed his body against Thor’s, rubbing against Thor’s spent cock, spreading Thor’s seed all over their bodies.

Loki propped himself up on his arms and pumped in and out of Thor frantically now. He felt hotter than he had ever felt before. It was like they were surrounded by flames. Orgasm finally shot through him and he came with a loud, ragged moan, as he shook hard losing control of his hips. His arms became weak and he fell onto Thor.

Loki laid there on top of Thor, head resting on his ample chest, hands on his shoulders, legs intertwined with Thor’s. Thor had his arms around him and the two remained like that for several minutes. Neither of them fell asleep, they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms, eventually Thor started running a hand through Loki’s hair.

“I never stopped loving you. Did I ever tell you that?” Loki asked, as he turned to look at Thor.

“No you didn’t... That’s good to know. It heals my heart...” Thor said with a smile. “I never stopped loving you either. I always have and always will” he said and kissed Loki’s forehead.

Loki made himself more comfortable, sliding himself off of Thor and lying by his side, his head still resting on Thor’s chest, and placing an arm his waist.

“I think I’m glad I’m not your brother anymore...” Loki said, thoughtfully.

“You’ll always be my brother Loki. Even after you’ve fucked me 1000 times, you will still be my brother!” Thor laughed. Loki looked up at him, a sly smile on his lips:

“Isn’t that just a bit perverted?”

“It’s not about blood, Loki. It’s not about family either. It’s about heart. If we hadn’t grown up together, if I had just met you one day and fallen in love with you, you would still have become my brother, because we have the same heart.” Thor said, staring deeply into Loki’s eyes, caressing his face “I would just have gotten to kiss you sooner!” Thor laughed softly.

Loki found that thought beautiful, but couldn’t help saying.

“I don’t think your heart is capable of feeling what mine felt. Of letting you do what I did...”

“Not now, but maybe before, or if none of that had happened... Maybe it would be me who would have done... things...” Thor trailed off. He didn’t want to bring any of this up, not right now, when everything was practically perfect “Don’t complain about my explanation for us! It was so poetic and pretty! We can be two sides of the same coin then, if you would prefer!” Thor said laughing.

“Well, the heart story is pretty, but I think the coin one makes more sense, brother!” Loki said with a know-it-all smile.

“Then two-sides-of-the-same-coin it is, brother!” Thor grabbed Loki’s face with both hands and kissed his lips “Now, we should probably clean this up before going to sleep. You do it, since you lost the last match”

“What?! You fell asleep!”

“I did not! As I remember correctly, you clearly seduced me! That’s how we ended up in this mess anyway! Now go on get a cloth” Thor laughed as Loki hit him over the head with a pillow.


End file.
